Episode 1970 (4 July 2000)
Synopsis Laura encourages Ian to buy a new convertible. He takes Laura to see the new flats and she asks what he's doing with all this money. He suggests a European holiday and says she can come too. She's amazed and thrilled and jumps at the chance. She offers some naive amateurish advice about interior design and Ian shrugs and says it sounds OK. He gets a call to say there's an offer on one of the flats, and hugs Laura, which makes her look very awkward and guilty. Janine gossips to Asif that Jamie and Sonia were about to kiss and they tease Sonia. They tease Jamie, who says he's not going out with her, and they say of course, he doesn't want to be seen out with a fat bird. She's hiding around the corner eavesdropping. Steve tells Billy he wants a result by the time he gets back today. Nicky refuses to go to school and muses that Rod will have been in the cell all night and she wonders what he's said. He is questioned about the "pretty 15-year-old" and is asked why he stopped being a teacher and is studying to be an accountant, and why he gave her a CD - enticing her with gifts. Rod says it's ridiculous, she has a crush on him and when she came on to him he pushed her away she ran off in tears. Nicky tells Teresa she didn't want it to end like this, and if only she hadn't suggested the lesson in the community centre. Sonia arrives and Teresa says Nicky is ill. Beppe tells Nicky that Rod is out on bail while the police question the witnesses. Nicky asks what he means, and Beppe explains that they will ask all the people who saw her in the Community Centre. Gianni asks Beppe why the police haven't sorted Rod out, and Beppe laughs and asks if they are supposed to torture him, and Gianni says "Well, they could rough him up a bit." Billy steals a watch from Jamie's stall and Jamie tells him to put it back, but Billy grabs him and pushes him against a wall, saying he'll think of it as a gift from his nephew. Steve turns up with flowers and tells Mel he'll be away this afternoon but won't say where. Mel says she hopes "she" likes the flowers. Steve gets back and tells her it wasn't a date, just someone he used to know. Ian buys a bottle of champagne and Mel says in a very friendly and pleasant way that she heard he sold his first flat and she hopes it goes well, best of luck for the future. Ian says sharply - "Don't worry, it will." Mel looks embarrassed. Ian celebrates in the Vic with Sandra. He makes snide comments about Mel and wives and how he's doing so much better than working in the Vic, and Steve goes over and whispers something in his ear and he looks a bit taken aback. Mel and Steve have a romantic drink together. Mel goes home to find her place trashed, and Steve tells her to go straight back to his - he will sort it out. He calls Billy and says he wasn't doing his job properly and he wants the place sorted out and spotless. He says if Billy steals anything from Mel's home, he's dead. Sandra drags Ian back to his house because he is almost incapable of walking after too much champagne. Ian offers Laura some champagne and she looks at him fondly. She flatters him shamelessly about what a genius he is. Ian rambles on about how people laugh at him around here. Laura says Sandra "knows a good thing when she sees one". Ian is surprised and says Sandra's not his type - too bossy. Laura asks what is and he says a woman who loves him and his kids and knows how important his work is. Laura describes her perfect bloke, someone who loves kids and works hard...and generally and describes Ian, then Ian kisses her and raises an eyebrow, and they both smile and literally RUN upstairs. Credits Main cast *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Hannah Waterman as Laura *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Martin Kemp as Steve *Perry Fenwick as Billy *Michael Greco as Beppe *Louise Jameson as Rosa *Carly Hillman as Nicky *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Charlie Brooks as Janine *Mike Reid as Frank *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Leila Birch as Teresa *Clare Wilkie as Sandra *Forbes Masson as Rodney Morris *John Bardon as Jim *Gavin Richards as Terry *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Ashvin Luximon as Asif *Joseph Shade as Peter *Casey Anne Rothery as Lucy *Angela Bruce as D.S. Langford *Simon Poole as Guy Hawkins Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes